Fallen
by Sephorium
Summary: '"Fine I won't tell anyone, if you be my slave," He said, his lips twisting into a somewhat sadistic grin.' A Sasuke and Hinata AU school fic. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Eyes tightly shut, she pressed her slender shoulders into the locker behind her, and away from the man whose face was just an inch away from her own.

"Come on, sweet cheeks, I promise I will be gentle," The boy spoke, lifting a hand from the locker next to her head and tracing a big finger down her cheek.

Shaking her head hastily, she tried to duck under one of his arms, only to be shoved straight back against the locker by one large hand.

"Don't be rude, we aren't finished talking yet," The boy chuckled, tearing her white shirt sleeve off of her shoulder and tracing a finger up her bicep and down over the soft cushioning above her breast.

It was long after she should have been at school, most people had already gone home, leaving her alone with the person she had stayed so late in an attempt to avoid. It was close to six pm and the sun was already setting, meaning she would have to walk home in the dark. She had decided to leave so that she could get home before that happened.

She had run into him in the hallway. If only she had waited another five minutes then she wouldn't be in this mess. She turned her head away as the boy's fingers dipped lower, her bottom lip trembling and eyes still firmly shut.

Her books lay scattered across the floor and her wrists were pressed roughly against the cool metal of the locker above her head. This was _bad_. No this was _**way worse**_ than bad.

…

Sasuke wasn't planning to stay late at school, actually he was planning to go home early but he left his motorbike at home this morning, because of the rain and was planning to get a lift back with Itachi, who was _late_.

Itachi had said something about being held up at a football meeting but the phone had crackled out before he could finish his sentence.

Sasuke walked to his locker, liking the quiet emptiness of the hallway, no fan girl squealing, and no giggling or hushed whispers. Just the way he liked it.

He turned into the hallway and paused when he saw the girl pressed against _his _locker, the boy's hands travelling invasively over her clothed body.

Sasuke walked silently forward, stopping behind the shorter boys shoulders.

"Move," He said emotionlessly, waiting patiently for the response he knew he was going to get.

"Who the hell do you think you are, interruptin' a guy when he's busy?" The boy yelled, releasing the girl wrists and lunging towards Sasuke,

Catching the fist thrown at his face, he forcefully twisted the boys wrist, releasing it when it snapped with a painful cracking noise and the boy fell to the side with a yelp. Only then did the boy bother to look at who he attacked and paled significantly, his tanned face turning as white as the man standing before him.

The boy clambered to his feet and scurried down the hallway, clutching his broken wrist in his other hand.

Sasuke smirked and looked back at the girl who was frozen in place in front of his locker, large, pale eyes wide and bottom lip trembling.

Her hands were pressed against the locker on either side of her hips and for the life of her, she couldn't move, especially with those onyx eyes piercing her own.

Sasuke stared down at her, he had never seen this particular girl around school before, she must be that cousin that Neji was talking about transferring here the previous week, the eyes were a dead giveaway.

She was intriguing, he had never seen a girl at this school look at him without admiration and longing, she however just looked _scared_. He would even go as far as to say she looked terrified. Yes, utterly terrified.

Leaning his arm against his locker next to her head, he leant forward, stopping when his lips were right by her ear.

"You're in my way too, Hyuuga," he whispered, a smirk plastered onto his face. She made a small whimpering noise and turned her head away before bending down, grabbing her closest books and running down the hallway.

Sasuke stared at the dent in his locker and growled, that girl was probably covered in bruises if that boy hit her against his locker _this _hard.

Opening his locker he pulled out his bag with his school books and proceeded to walk down the hallway, his foot knocking into a lonely book and making it slide across the floor.

He bent down and picked up the plain black notebook, turning into over in his hand.

There was no writing on the outside but on the inside there was a title page with a return address and a name. 'Hinata Hyuuga, huh?' He thought to himself, for a girl with a name translating as sunshine, she was even paler than he was.

Holding the book to his side, he walked out the school and towards the address indicated in the notebook. He wasn't quite sure why he was doing it, he could just give her the book on Monday but he was interested in seeing where the girl lived, she had certainly piqued his interest.

He couldn't help it, girls that went to his school were always snobby and arrogant, which was normal considering it was the top school in Japan, which, unless you were unnaturally intelligent and managed to get an almost unattainable scholarship, then you would have to be extremely rich.

Stopping outside a somewhat isolated cottage, he knocked on the door. The area was very close to the woodlands and the house, although not nearly as big as his mansion, was rather pretty. The house was seriously at least a kilometre away from other houses.

The door opened slightly and a pale eye looked out at him, before the door almost slammed shut. It would have too if he hadn't shoved his foot in the gap before she could.

"You know, it's rude to slam the door in someone's face," He mused, kicking the door open with his foot.

The inside was just as lovely as the outside but upon walking through the door he could tell she lived alone. One place set at the table, one mug next to the kettle and the biggest giveaway of all was the horrified expression on Hinata's face.

Hinata stood there in a long pair of pajama pants and a spaghetti strap top, her hair falling in dripping curls to her waist. He kind of understood why she closed the door on him now.

"So you live alone?" He pondered, looking around the English style interior with interest. Hinata panicked, this wasn't meant to happen! She didn't want anyone to know that she lived alone, for safety sake.

"N-no, I mean u-uhm," giving up on her pathetic attempt at lying she sighed, "Hai," and looked back at Sasuke anxiously. Why did it have to be the Uchiha Sasuke that 'helped' her? She had already received more than enough bullying from the girls at school but if they found out that he actually came to her house?

Well then she would be dead, those fan girls were like sharks, ruthless and violent, she had the bruises lining her arms, back and sides to prove it. And the guys weren't any better.

The more attention she received from the guys at school, the more the girls would 'warn' her, physically and of course, verbally about staying away from their men. The last thing she wanted was for people from school to know where she lived, especially that she lived alone.

She didn't want to get bullied at home too. She was actually really secretive walking home; she wasn't sure how the Uchiha had found out where she lived.

"Please don't tell a-anyone," she mumbled, eyes large and pleading, her bottom lip quivering unconsciously.

Sasuke smirked; he could gain something out of this. He had always been opportunistic and why would this case be any different?

"Fine I won't tell anyone,_ if_ you be my slave," He said, his lips twisting into a somewhat sadistic grin. Hinata's eyes widened and she took a step back, bumping her already bruised back against the counter.

"S-slave?" She murmured disbelievingly. It was a shame on her family name, but they disowned her anyway and what choice did she really have?

"F-for how l-long?" She questioned, arms wrapped protectively around her torso.

"Until I say otherwise," he said, surprised she was giving in so easily. She most definitely wasn't like anyone else from school.

"Terms?" She asked, looking up at him with concerned expression on her face. Nobody would just agree to something like this without knowing exactly what the term 'slave' entailed.

"You do anything I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it," He said, arrogant Uchiha smirk still plastered on his face.

"No!" she cried, before covering her mouth and looking around oddly at her surroundings, still not used to living somewhere where she could make as much noise as she wanted.

"Fine, then all my fan girls will know _where _you live, that you live _alone_ and that I came for a _visit_. See you around Hyuuga," He said, expression melting back to its usual stoic façade as he turned and strolled out the door.

"W-wait!" She called, pausing before she looked away from him and her lips curled down into a frown, "I'll do it."

"Good, I won't make you do anything at school," he paused studying the bruises lining her arms, "but be prepared for me to visit here more often," He said, the famous Uchiha smirk making its way onto his face once more.

He was about to walk out the door when he remembered the black notebook still clutched against his side.

"Oh, I wanted to return this. You should really tear your address out of there or be more careful with it," he finished, putting it on the table next to the door and leaving her house, door closing with a click behind him.

Hinata slid down the counter and pulled her knees to her chest. She was such an idiot. She should never have written her address in her sketchbook in the first place.

She sighed, she wasn't at all certain what he wanted her to do, but she definitely didn't like it.

She was most definitely in his debt for earlier though, even though it might not have been his intention to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday morning when a motorbike rolled up next to her house and her door bell rang. She knew he said he would be visiting her house more often, but she didn't expect him to show up so soon.

She was glad she was dressed in something decent today – jeans and a shirt. Opening the door, she took one look at him holding out a black helmet out for her and almost slammed the door in his face again.

There was no way she was climbing onto the back of his motorbike, she had never even been on a bus or train before. Actually she had only ever been in her family's limousines when she was still living with them in England.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday that it's rude to slam the door in someone's face?" He scolded somewhat playfully before grabbing her wrist and all but dragging her out the door, barely giving her enough time to grab the keys before the door slammed closed.

Sasuke threw his leg over the side of his motorbike and pulled Hinata onto the back behind him, giving her no time to protest.

He kicked up the stand and she scrambled to clip on the helmet before he started up the bike.

"Hold on tight," He called over his shoulder before speeding off down the road, Hinata latched around his waist like a Koala bear.

They rode in the direction of the woods, cutting down a dirt road before continuing along the narrow path for another ten minutes. Hinata's face was buried unconsciously into his back, refusing to look out on either side in fear of freaking out.

She had never liked fast moving things such as roller coasters, slides etc. She didn't mind going on Ferris wheels though, the only fear there was that the Ferris wheel would stop mid air and she'd be stuck.

Feeling the motorbike slow to a stop, she slowly brought her face away from his back and turned her head to the side, her eyes widening in surprise.

Hell, it was even bigger than the Hyuuga mansion and she didn't think that could be possible. The Uchiha mansion had several cars parked in the front of the house all in dedicated parking spaces around the cascading fountain.

Her staring was interrupted by the clearing of a throat and she turned her head to look back at Sasuke, her hands still circled around his waist.

"Climb off, and be careful of the exhaust, it's hot," He said after turning the key in the ignition, the purring of the bike lazily grinding to a halt. With a nod she climbed off the bike, slightly dizzily and fumbled to get the strap on the helmet undone.

Hinata wasn't quite sure why Sasuke dragged her all the way out here. What possible reason could he have for bringing her to his house?

He started walking towards the double doors behind the fountain without a word, Hinata watching his retreating back until she hesitantly followed behind him.

She was really hoping he would keep his word about not making her do anything at school, she was sure that she would really be in shit if that were to happen, especially if someone happened to see her _here_.

They walked through the doors to greet an empty stairway, only the occasional maid walked past with a course of "Welcome home young master," and a bit of eyelash batting before they turned to her, their faces contorting into a grimace.

How_ rude_. Her father would never stand for any of their maids treating any guest like that. But most of Sasuke's maids seemed to have the hots for him.

She decided she didn't like his house. It was amazing and beautiful in its entirety but with the looks she got from the ladies working here, she felt as though they would poison any food or drink she was given.

Sasuke opened a door and gestured for Hinata to go through before him. The room was huge with a blue king sized bed, couches, a TV, a desk with a computer on it and a bathroom and walk in closet that was at least the size of her own bedroom, if not bigger.

"Are you going to go inside or just stand there gawking in the doorway?" He questioned, the slightest hint of annoyance evident in his voice.

Snapping out of her daze, she realised what she was doing and a pink blush crawled across her cheeks. Frowning, she took a step into the room, the plush beige carpet indenting under her sneaker.

She walked further into the room and looked behind her to see Sasuke following behind and the door closing with a click.

She couldn't explain the nervousness that suddenly washed over her; she had never even been over to another person's house before. And here she was in a room with a _boy_ that could destroy her if she didn't do exactly what he wanted her to do.

This definitely had to be the second worse situation she had ever been in, second only to the incident he had saved her from the previous day.

Sasuke had immediately noticed the rigidness in Hinata's stance and the quickening of her breathing when he started to walk towards her. He found it strange how scared she was, he knew she was timid and shy from the first time he saw her, but she looked as though she had been backed up into a corner by a group of rabid dogs.

Walking past her, he placed the two black motorbike helmets on the coffee table and sat down on the corner of his bed, looking over to Hinata, who was still standing a few feet in front of him, seemingly frozen in place again.

"Sit down," Sasuke said, startling her out of her thoughts. With a nod she shyly sat down on the bed next to him and looked down at her folded hands anxiously.

She wasn't quite sure what to expect, but having a tonne of books dropped onto her lap was definitely not it.

"That's my homework, you can do it at the coffee table," He said, his lips curling up into a smirk at her surprised expression.

"You w-want me to d-do it?" She questioned, staring at the books on her lap with disbelief. How did he even have this much homework? She didn't even take half of the subjects that were in the pile, so how was she expected to actually work through them?

"I can't do all of this," She frowned, pushing the books out of her lap and onto the bed beside her.

Sasuke was the top student in their school, with minimal effort and he honestly wanted _her _to do his homework? She was pretty good in her own regard, getting A's for every subject, but even so she wasn't nearly as good as he was.

Although, if this is how he got his homework done, she wasn't quite sure he deserved such recognition.

"You won't do it? Or would you prefer to do something _else_?" He questioned, walking slowly towards her with a predatory smirk etched perfectly into his face.

What was that supposed to mean and why was he looking at her like that?

Suddenly feeling unnerved she backed up on the bed, her sneakers slipping of her feet and falling to the carpet with the movement.

"W-what are you d-doing?" she questioned shakily, regretting moving so far back on the bed when her back pressed against the pillows.

Sasuke stopped just in front of her, caging her in between the two side tables and himself. He hadn't really planned on her doing his homework anyway, knowing she would refuse since the subjects they took were completely different.

He had actually already finished all of his homework the night before; he just wanted to see what her reaction would be.

"U-Uchiha-san?" She squeaked as he leant over her, hands on either side of her head and his face closing in on her own.

She started to tremble slightly beneath him, her bottom lip quivering and her pale eyes wide.

Hearing no complaint from her, he took it as a go ahead to continue with what he was planning to do and wrapped his arm around her head, gently tilting it to the side.

Taking a moment to admire the soft flesh, he buried his face into her neck and latched onto the tender skin, earning a startled gasp from Hinata.

She lifted her arms and attempted to push his face away from her neck, only to have them pinned to the one side of her body by one of his larger hands.

He smirked against her neck, licking, biting and suckling on the tender flesh, finding her innocent gasps and squirming all the more encouraging.

Pulling his head back, he smirked in satisfaction at the mark he had made on her neck and pushed himself back up into a sitting position, releasing Hinata's hands in the process.

She didn't move from where she was lying, a dark red blush dusting her cheeks and her breathing was shallow and uneven.

The very noticeable purple-red mark on the side of her neck slowly darkened as she caught her breath.

Glazed lavender eyes opened slowly, focussing on Sasuke who was still seated in front of her, his features turned up into a devious smirk.

Hinata's eyebrows crinkled together in confusion and, using her hands, she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position.

Her fingers ghosted over her throbbing neck, poking it experimentally with her fingers before they fell back to her side.

"W-what did you d-do?" She questioned, blush still evident on her cheeks and only just managing to resist the urge to rub her hand repeatedly over the spot.

"Now you are marked as _**mine**_," He said, purring the last word, his smirk stretching up into mischievous grin.

"I don't understand U-Uchiha-san," she mumbled, finally giving into the urge and rubbing her hand over her neck.

"It's Sasuke," He corrected, his face returning to its usual impassive expression. Hinata's eyebrows crinkled together in annoyance.

She had never heard anyone say anything as ironic and contradictory as he just said. He had called her Hyuuga, _twice_.

"It's Hinata," She muttered, her eyes rolling unknowingly in their sockets.

"Well then Hi-na-ta," He mocked, enunciating each syllable individually, "if you still don't understand what I did," He paused, lifting a handled vanity mirror from one of the side tables and reflecting it towards her neck, "then see for yourself."

She gasped, rubbing a finger over the purple-red mark with a disbelieving expression on her face. A love bite? He gave her a **love bite**?

Her cheeks darkened further and she turned her head away from him, embarrassed. She had never been given a hickey before, or really spent any time with a boy as she was home schooled by a private tutor since she was old enough to learn.

"W-why?" She asked softy, unsure of what possessed him to do such a thing to her.

"Because now everyone will know you belong to me, _slave_," He said with a smirk, adding the last part to the sentence teasingly.

**Thank you all for the reviews, they were very encouraging ^.^**

**Sorry if they chapter isn't so great, had a rough day because my boyfriend left to learn how to become a pilot, meaning I will only see him probably once a week if I am lucky for the next year. Who knows how often I will get to see him when he is actually a pilot.**

**So I've been really sad today and have been trying to take my mind off of everything by writing, I just hope it's up to standard.**

**Really hope you guys have been enjoying this so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

She lay back on her bed, her wet hair soaking into her pillow.

Sighing, she cursed herself once again for being so intimidated by Sasuke that she forgot to pick up her sketch book before running down the hallway.

Because of being stupidly scared of someone that wasn't even planning to hurt her at the time, she now had to deal with seeing the scariest person she'd ever met a lot more often than she would have liked to.

She had school in half an hour and she had to go there in a scarf in the middle of summer to hide a certain mark from prying eyes, what was she supposed to say if somebody saw her? It didn't even look anything like a bruise so she couldn't lie and say she fell down the stairs or something equally as pathetic.

There was no amount of makeup that could hide it without visibly changing the tone of her skin in the area. So a scarf was the best way to go…

Standing, she grabbed her bag from next to the bed and walked to the door, her eyes falling onto the sketch book with a frown.

Stopping in her tracks, she lifted it and let it rest on her hand, flipping it open onto the first page. Her eyebrows crinkled together and lips turned downwards as she placed her hand on the page, tracing it down to the bottom before reluctantly tearing it out.

The sketch of her little sister stared up at her from the back of the page, eyes dull, mocking and mature past her age. The effects of being born into the Hyuuga family as the youngest child and having the expectations of the family elders dumped onto your shoulders.

Hinata was ashamed of herself for never being good enough to have those expectations be her problem, her younger sister excelled at everything she did and was intelligent, confident, brazen and quite frankly wanted the position as the company's head more than she wanted anything else.

Hinata on the other hand, was self-conscious, overlooked, artistic, shy and timid. She was definitely intelligent enough to be the head of the company but she was just not leader material according to her father.

She hated that her sister had to turn out this way, all because of her inability to be confident enough for the job. With a solemn expression on her face she placed the page on the table and slipped her notebook into her bag.

She was definitely never going to make the mistake of writing her address on one of her books again, she most certainly couldn't afford to anyway.

The walk to school was as quiet as usual; taking a long complicated route took time. She wondered what Sasuke was thinking leaving this thing on her neck, what would people think if they saw it?!

He had assured her he wouldn't tell anyone he left it, but regardless of that, having a hickey on her neck was a problem.

She had also decided that riding a motorbike wasn't nearly as frightening as she first though after Sasuke gave her a lift home Saturday afternoon. Sasuke had said she should stay for lunch but she politely declined, not trusting the looks the maids had given her.

Surely she wasn't the only girl Sasuke Uchiha had ever brought home with him? Either way their relationship, if she could even call it that, was definitely not what those maids seemed to think it was.

After all she had spent the rest of the time in Sasuke's room slaving away to draw him with the crappiest HB pencil she ever had the displeasure of using. He had obviously taken a look through her sketch book to have asked her to perform such an arbitrary request.

Her cheeks went red when she thought about him looking through her sketchbook. She had never showed that sketchbook to anyone before, especially someone she had only just met.

She had sketches of her three cats; Turbo, Phoebe and Aki-chan, their newest kitten who had gotten a Japanese name because she was sick of her father mispronouncing the English names the other cats had.

She also had sketches of her sister, father and one of her mother, which was unfortunately exactly like the one in the picture frame next to her bed since her mother died when she was too young to draw any better than a stickman with hair…

Walking onto the street the school was on; she hugged her bag closer to her body and walked through the gate. She was glad she had left earlier than usual; there was hardly anybody at school yet.

She was really one of the only people that walked to school here, everyone was either old enough and wealthy enough to have their own vehicles or had their parents or chauffer drive them.

Hinata walked to her locker, there wasn't much chatter but the girls that were talking went silent as she walked past them, their eyes following her past.

Her cheeks went red and she buried her face into her scarf. She had done nothing to cause them to react to her like that and she didn't like it at all.

Stopping in front of her locker, she opened it and placed the books she didn't need yet onto the top compartment.

Sighing she closed the locker, letting out startled squeak when she came face to face with the boy from Friday evening. He was leaning against his locker with his good arm, the other hanging limply in a cast by his side.

The look in his eyes let her know that he blamed her for what happened on Friday, much to her dismay.

"You little bitch, look what happened to my arm because of you!" The boy snarled, his voice echoing in the empty hallway.

"I… I d-didn't do any-" She mumbled, freezing in the middle of her sentence when the boy's fist banged into the locker he was leaning on.

"Shut up," he growled, his blue eyes dancing with anger before he harshly grabbed her upper arm and dragged her down the hallway.

This was how it had all stared the previous weeks. She had been unfortunate enough to get the locker next to Akio Komatsu who had developed a crush on her.

Well, she would call it more of an obsession than a crush.

When she saw then gents bathroom come into sight she couldn't explain the fear that overcame her. It felt as though her heart was trying to bash through her chest and she struggled to get a single raspy breath into her lungs.

In a panic she jerked her arm out of his grip and ran in the opposite direction, ignoring the enraged snarls erupting from the boy behind her.

She refused to let herself get into another vulnerable situation already, the first lesson hadn't even started yet and there were already people out to get her.

Running through the hallway, she squeaked as she was grabbed around her waist and pulled into a room, her mouth quickly covered by a large hand.

"Shush," a deep velvety voice whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine and somehow relaxing her with the familiarity at the same time. Her shoulders stiffened as she heard the boy running past the room, still snarling profanities under his breath.

As the footsteps died down the hand dropped from over her mouth and she turned around to see the stoic raven haired teen staring back at her, face completely expressionless.

She was jealous of his poker face, her expressions passed over her face without any sort of control and she felt as easy as a book to read.

"Thank you, Sasuke-san," She said, bowing respectfully, her scarf falling down to reveal the mark she had been trying so hard to hide.

"You should just take the scarf off," He said, his god like lips curling up into a knowing smirk.

Hinata had honestly never met someone that infuriated her as much as Sasuke did, other than her father of course.

Ignoring his comment, she pulled her bag into her side and wrapped the scarf tighter around her neck before marching out the door, her face drawn into an angry pout.

She only just made it to her art class before the bell rang, Kurenai-sensei greeting her with a cheery smile.

She sat down at her usual table and pulled out her sketchbook and her selection of pencils from her pencil case. She waited patiently for the teacher to tell them what to do and after a few minutes, Kurenai walked to the centre of the classroom and leant against a vacant table.

"Today I want you to draw somebody that is sitting at your table. Simple task and I have grade papers to mark so please work qui-" She began, her sentence interrupted midway by the classroom door opening and a blonde boy walking in, followed closely by a red head.

"Sasori, Deidara how nice of you to finally join us again, I assume you had more than enough time on your suspension to reflect on your _actions_," She said sweetly, placing emphasis on the last word of her sentence.

An amused smile lit up her face, making it obvious to the whole class that whatever these _actions _were, she didn't disagree with it, and to the point that she thought it was amusing.

"Of course Sensei," The blonde replied with a charming smile before he took a seat next to Hinata, Sasori sitting on the other side of the rectangular table.

"Anyway as I was saying I want you to draw somebody sitting at your table, I am marking grade papers and would really appreciate it if you could keep the noise down," She repeated again before walking back to her desk and pulling out a mountain sized pile of paper from her draw.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" Deidara asked, lifting his sketch book in front of him and starting with the outlines of her face.

"H-Hai," She responded nervously, uncomfortable with the current situation.

"I heard there was a new transfer student in our grade, but nobody told me how beautiful you were," The red head flirted, his lips turning up into a sly smirk as he lifted his notepad and also began to sketch her face.

"Back off Danna, I saw her first," The blonde argued, eyes narrowing at Sasori and lips forming into a pout.

"How about you let her decide with whichever one of us she draws," The red head replied, resting his chin on his palm and smirking confidently at Deidara.

Crap, why did she always have to get into situations like this? Quite frankly she didn't want to have to choose either one of them to draw, they were both attractive of course, but she hated being in the middle of arguments like this.

So she did the only thing she could think of to do at the time.

She lied.

"I already h-have a _boyfriend_," She murmured, her cheeks turning red as her face sunk into her scarf.

Both boys paused and turned to look at her, the blonde with a disappointed but accepting expression while the other just looked at her skeptically.

"I don't believe you," Sasori said, smirk still firmly in place.

She had never thought she could actually use that _thing _on her neck to her advantage but in that moment she realised it could solve all of her problems. So she slowly unravelled the scarf from around her neck and clutched it tightly between her fingers, her cheeks a bright red and eyes closed in fear of what the response was going to be.

"Wow, that's a real whopper," Deidara said, staring at the purple mark on her neck with awe. Whoever did this to her neck definitely wanted it to get noticed.

"Is it someone that goes to this school?" Sasori asked, his voice that was full of interest betrayed the dull uninterested expression on his face.

"N-no, he's from outside s-school," Her lie seemingly went undetected, much to her surprise.

The rest of the day sped by until it was lunch time.

And as she sat under the tree and Karin and her cronies walked by, her mouth actually hung open.

They walked by. Walked **by** instead of over to her with their usual sickeningly sadistic smiles and ill intent.

She leant back against the tree and smiled, she hadn't had a single guy flirt with her since the first lesson nor had she had a single girl say something nasty to her.

Perhaps Sasuke wasn't so bad after all…

**Hey guys, sorry if the chapter is a little bit boring, it will be more exciting in the next one, the intention of this chapter was to develop the plot and build up the back story a bit.**

**To answer the guest review I received for the last chapter: no I have never read Maid for A Month but upon seeing your review I took a quick squiz through the first Chapter.**

**I don't see how you can say that the plot for Maid for A Month and my fanfic are 'exactly the same'… I actually don't really see any similarities between the stories at all.**

**Hinata in that fanfic is bought as a **_**maid**_** for a **_**month**_**, different back story and characterisation. And in my fic, Hinata is blackmailed into becoming a **_**slave **_**for Sasuke **_**until he says otherwise**_**. The only similarities are the slave/servant and master type relationship.**

**So anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Until next time :) **


End file.
